big little 6
by abc123cracraz
Summary: SORT OF RE-WRITE OF BIG 6 LITTLE 6: When Elsa,Merida and Repunzle disappear that return a few years how will their ex-boyfriends react and how will their GF's react. Will the boys take in the children or disown them for their girl-friends


**_Elsa's POV_**

**_5 years ago_**

Me,Merida and Punzie packed our bags tears streamed down all our faces;even Merida was crying. You see we all got pregnant after a party .We did not want stay as the boys had their whole life's ahead of them with their hockey and we were going to go to a college for mom's and we was not going to go to a tell the boys because they would either follow us or make us stay.

We did not even think about abortion because we believe abortion is the worst thing to do as it s self fish and Merida mum had an abortion and killed her only sister so no we refused to have one

**Present**

We have been going to this school for 5 years and we had our children.I had twins called Willow and Winter they have platinum blonde hair which is always in plaits. Merida had triplets called Holly,Harmony and Hope like Merida have fiery read hair but only holly has curly hair like her mom whilst Harmony and Hope have are all super adventurous like their mom. Punzie had just one child. She was called Rose with long blonde hair and is a total girly also like us they are has the same glowing magical healing hair like her mom ,Winter and Willow have the power of the snow and ice like me and Jack and Holly,Harmony and Hope have the power of fall/autumn so they control the wind and the trees and leaves and stuff like is the day we have been dreading for the past 5 the application it asks does the father know about the baby and who is the father and of course not thinking about it we answered truthfully and the planned a meet contacted the boys saying we have been found and we would like to meet up with you to tell you something (they said we have to tell them we have had kids because that is our duty not theirs )and all share an apartment so it is hard for 9 people to live in a large 3 bed we share a room with the children because it is easier to put them to bed plus it is hard to find a 6 bed apartment. Me and Merida were running round cleaning whilst Punzie cooked pancakes for the they we each dressed our daughters:Willow and Winter wore a blue jumper-dress with white tights and black ballet flats. Hope,Holly and Harmony were wearing Jeans and T-shirts with animals on and black had pink Floral dress on and white ballet shoes and white tights on .They all had white stretchy headbands. Then their was a knock at the door,  
>KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK<br>I politely opened the the girls were colouring in my bedroom because to say they don't take well to strangers at all and cause would break loose with their powers and all barged in looking i realised i had recently put up all the girls drawings as they were so cute.I sat down next to Merida who was reading a book about the medieval times.  
>"so what's up?" i asked<br>"What's up that's all i get after of no contact?''Jack said  
>''OK then...have you been in another relationship since we left?''I questioned<br>''Yes,with a girl called Astrid,we are dating now''said hiccup proudly.I could see Merida's face going redder but she just burrowed her head into her book more.  
>''Yup with a girl called Jane,we are still dating''said Flynn. Punzie was busy brushing her hair to even care.<br>It was all going well until the girls came out and said all at once ''Mommy we ran out of crayons they all are gone"  
>Oh god their going to be so angry with us for not telling i felt the wind picking up and it was getting colder an their was a bright light on the other-side of the of the room.I new the girls were panicking and i could tell the others had noticed too.I walked over to them and Merida and Punzie came over too them too.I picked up Winter and Willow and Merida and Punzie picked up their boys just watched us tend to the girls.I did not care for the boys who were staring at us.<p>

"Anyway back to me I am dating a girl named Tooth.''said Jack. I was so annoyed .After the girls had that break down and then he made it all about himself. The girls were sat on our knee's asleep. After their break down they fell asleep in our arms. ''Soo who are the brats,are you baby sitting or something?''Asked Hiccup, I saw the heat rise in Merida's face. ''Or did you cheat on us so you did a runner to escape it all?''questioned Hiccup again.I could feel a tornado you see since we left our powers grew and became harder to control , especially mine and Merida's. ''Calm down Merida,go take the triplets to you room and and go ...''I tried to convince Merida but I knew she was having none of it. ''These brats are ours and I advise you shut your trap and get lost before I slit your throat,dice you and throw you in the oven and then I will feed you to a bear'' shouted Merida. ''Where do expect to find a bear Merida?''Asked Hiccup trying to be smart.''In the woods,it killed a teacher last year''Merida retorted. ''Soo anyway who are the dads then ''Flynn asked cautiously. ''who do you think Flynn '' Punzie,who had been very quiet until now. ''Dunno that is why we asked?''replied Flynn.I swear since we left they got dumber a lot dumber . ''You guys.'' screamed Merida ''Now get Out !''Slowly they walked out with their heads bowed down.

_**Elsa's POV**_

I feel really bad for the boys. It is not like they even knew about the kids because of us and our own selfish needs. However that is not the reason we left. It is because princesses (like me, Merida and Punzie ) are not allowed to have kids and announce it publicly till they are 18 or over due to the fact they could loose the ability to be heir to the throne . We are planning on leaving today to go do our A-levels **(dunno what they are but they are important in the uk) **in our old college. We had already moved our things to our new house near the school so we are just getting ready now.

_**3 hours later(ish)**_

We finally got to our new house .It has 7 bedrooms .Me ,Merida and punzie have our own twins (Winter and Willow) share a room. The triplets (Holly,Harmony,hope) share another room and Little Rose has her own room. The final room is an office/spare room.

_**Merida's Pov**_

I am so happy to be back...it is like a dream come true. I also want to see the boys NEW GF's .To be honest they are probably slutty has hell but I don't care. We are so lucky that the school is allowing us to take the kids with us .I set out their clothes for tomorrow (That is when we go back).Holly has a green jumper with a pair of jeans and converse and Harmony and Hope are wearing a matching sky blue top with a denim skirt and white tights with converse. Elsa has put out two matching jumper dresses with snowmen on them along with white tights and black converse. Punzie finally put out a basic pink dress with white tights and a black Mary-Jane style shoes .Rose is super girly and the others are super adventurous .

_**The next day**_

I walked into the school and was shocked . Snow white , Aurora and Cinderella all were pushing buggies. I had all three in a triple buggy .Elsa's in a double pram and Rose was being carried. Walking in we go the weirdest of of the corner of my eye I see the boys with their girlfriends. Hiccup was with a girl with blonde hair and was really mouthy(I had to cover the girls ears because of her language).Jack was with a girl with feathers in her hair(Why...just why?) and Flynn is with a blonde who was smoking a fag. Me and the girls just walked past them catching the eyes of the boys but ignoring went up to Elsa's little sister Anna who was two years younger than knew about the pregnancy's but had never met the kids, I mean she is great with kids and all but she is horrid st keeping secrets.

_**OK this is all 3 chapters of the original story in one.I will probiby update monthly as longer chapters are harder to write than you think so review about what you think of it**_


End file.
